Nothing Left to Lose
by rockangel160
Summary: Prince Hans awaits his unpromising fate as he's being sailed back to the Southern Isles. He ponders what he's done and what he should do now, but two surprising new visitors come to him, promising him power, glory, and much more. If he takes their deal, it means taking the ship and setting on a course for the New World. He really doesn't want to know what will happen if he doesn't.


Ruined, absolutely finished. Hans had witnessed his future shatter before his eyes, and now all his options were gone. He lay flat on his stomach on brig of the ship headed towards his eldest brother's kingdom. He couldn't see a thing in the pitch black darkness of the new moon sky. It hurt to pull at the rusty iron chains keeping his wrists bound. He had barely eaten for the past couple days, and sea sickness made everything he swallowed just end up in his waste bucket before it could be digested. This was no way to treat a Prince. He could have at least had an actual bed to sleep in, and were these chains really necessary? He was already imprisoned, and he wasn't going anywhere, not ever again, not after Arendelle.

He had come to Arendelle with a single purpose, to marry the heir and become the king. It was a simple and acceptable plan, one that had worked for two of his brothers. No one was supposed to get hurt. Then every obstacle came his way, and he had only done what any determined noble would, improvise and hatch a new plan. He would have never expected the Queen's magic or that she would strike her own sister. That poor girl, he was willing to marry her and pretend to love her for decades if he had to. After all, his mother used a similar tactic to become Queen of the Southern Isles: seduce the King with lovely words, become his wife, and bear him a son for good measure, just like all his previous wives did. He was doing Princess Anna a favor by telling her the truth before she tried to kiss him; it would have been much crueler to give her the false hope that he had the power to save her from dying. It was actually a big relief to tell _someone_ his true intentions.

He also felt sorry for the Queen for that brief moment he witnessed her crushed soul sink with the burden of knowing that she had murdered her own sister. The poor helpless thing HAD to be put out of her misery! If he hadn't taken the chance, she probably would have done so herself eventually. However, as he raised his sword, he couldn't help but feel jealous. Without her sister, Queen Elsa was irreparably broken. He knew the same wouldn't be true for his brothers if something were to happen to him.

Now, he would be lucky to even remain in the castle back home. Without a doubt, the news would spread from kingdom to kingdom about how Prince Hans tried to murder the Queen of Arendelle and her sister, and take the throne. His reputation was tainted. Not a single princess would dare go near him, and his brothers would surely agree to exile him. He figured they had always wanted to do that, but now they finally had their reason to. The only thing he could plan now was where to build his exile cottage.

The ship rocked incessantly throughout the day, and the loud sound of the ocean rushing across the wooden hull kept him up at night. They'd been at sea for three days, and it would be another three more before they reached the Southern Isles. Suddenly, a quiet thud echoed across the ship, followed by a few fearful yells and loud splashes, like people being thrown overboard. When the soft patter of wet feet got closer to the brig, Hans' eyes widened as froze like a doe in the presence of a wild beast.

He inched himself closer to the back wall as heard the feet get close to the door, and now he could distinguish two sets of feet walking together, then came the dull clanging of metal keys that opened the brig door with a high-pitched screech. He was absolutely silent, neither breathing nor shuffling when whoever opened the door walked right in and brought a rotting stench with them.

When one of the mysterious figures finally lit a match, he could see the soft features of a young woman with honey brown hair running in waves down her shoulders and to her knees. Her shoulders were bare implying she wasn't wearing anything. He remained silent but now intrigued. When she lit her candle, he could see the rest of her slim, porcelain unclothed body, all the way down to her…tail.

He screamed, but his mouth was immediately covered by a slender hand and a young woman's voice told him not to make any noise, for his own good. He scattered his hands all over the floor until he accidentally grabbed a hold of a long rod of hair, presumably the other woman's tail.

"Oh sister, you scared him." The creature squeezing him cooed as if she were referring to a small pet.

"And you're surprised? You know men; they're either scared or aroused when they see us." The woman brushed aside her hair that draped down her chest. She held the candle up to Hans' face to get a better look at him, "Jackpot, we've got him!"

"You mean it really is him? Yay!" The woman finally let go of him and childishly danced over to her sister, and the candlelight revealed that she had an equally youthful face, amber eyes that matched her sister's, but sleek chestnut brown locks running along her back and the nauseating scent traveled with her.

"If you're thinking of kidnapping me, you won't get much of a ransom. My family will send a hundred armed ships if they have to." He put on his fearless face and warned them firmly.

"Oh, darn. We didn't think of that. Well, I guess the plan is ruined, time to go home." The lighter-colored one gave a deeper more hearty laughter while the other one giggled playfully. Hans looked at their bodies more closely, which from his angle at least looked human save for the tails. Until he saw it, he had never thought magic was anything beyond superstition and fairy tales. Now, he was at least that much wiser.

"You look too tall to be trolls. Are you elves? Nymphs? Sirens?" He asked, trying to sound calm.

"Good guesses, but we're actually huldras, which is why we have tails." The more childish one sat down beside him, with her hand on his leg.

"Ugh, I hate sirens. I can never get any sleep with them around." Her sister crossed her arms.

"So why are you here? You were looking for me?" Hans asked almost innocently. With knowing smiles, both of them knocked him on his back and curled up next to him, gently skimming across his chest and stomach. He kept very still and kept his breathe calm, but he couldn't avoid getting goosebumps. They purred as they revealed their story.

"You don't know us, but we know you."

"We've known you since you were two!"

"Prince Hans, the runt, the poor little thing."

"Never stood a chance to be king."

"Never allowed to be one of the guys."

"So he stayed by himself, but he didn't realize…"

"..that two creatures enjoyed to watch him at play."

"They saw him in the garden every evening of every day."

"He was just too adorable, so quiet, so sweet!"

"But they knew that it was impossible for them to meet."

"Oh sure, they tried, almost put a changeling in his place."

"But he ran away frightened at such an amazing pace."

"But that was years ago, he's grown and he's smart."

"They heard he wanted a kingdom, so they watched him depart."

"But the poor boy has failed, burdened with shame."

"And the kingdom has already blacklisted his name."

"So we decided to fashion a raft from some twigs."

"And find every ship to check the decks and the brigs"

"We're not here to hurt you, at least we don't want to."

"We truly want to help you . We swear, we really do."

"We know of a place in a faraway land."

"With no king, no castle, but the landscape is grand."

"You can make your OWN kingdom! You can start from scratch!"

"An unknown land and a banished prince? What a perfect match."

"It will take a lot of work, but all kingdoms do."

"If you make a deal with us, we won't disappoint you." As they finished their rhyme, Hans pushed himself forward and up on his feet.

"You want me to believe that you've been watching me for that long? Then why I don't I ever remember seeing you?" Even if he had been forced to believe in magic, he didn't have to believe every word they said.

"You were just a toddler, how much do you expect to remember?" The honey-colored one slid her hand across his shoulder.

"And you expect me to trust you without even telling me your names?" He stepped away from her.

"Well, that one's Margareeta and I'm Lucrezia…" The smug one did a small bow.

"And we're very excited to finally meet ya!" Margareeta followed with a curtsy using her hair.

"Okay, we're done rhyming." Lucrezia sharply chastened her.

"So…" He paced back and forth in front of them, "you're saying that you can take me to a place where I can start my own kingdom, but what's in it for you, too?"

"Nothing, we're doing this because we like you." Margareeta smiled like an innocent school girl, subconsciously running her fingers through her long smooth hair.

"We live to serve you, Prince Hans. As your loyal subjects, we offer nothing but our kindness." Lucrezia elegantly clasped her hands and tilted her head.

"What if I said that I don't believe you and I want you to leave? " Hans stood beside the rusted iron gate.

"Well, there's two things to that. First of all, that would be rude, and Margareeta doesn't like it when people are rude to her. If you question that, you can talk to the night guards who are about a mile behind us swimming for dear life in shark-infested waters. And second…" Lucrezia crooked her neck the other way and flashed a smile that illuminated both her pearly white teeth and her amber eyes, and her tail swished around, "As my sister kindly pointed out, we like you. We _really_ like you. Now, you don't have to like us back, because we're going to like you anyway. Now we know you've lost everything, so it would just break our hearts if you rejected our generous offer and doomed yourself to whatever fate waits for you at home."

Hans was cornered in this fantasy world that continued to shatter his sense of reality, but now he was tired of fighting it. He would go on and improvise as he normally did. He wanted a way out, and if this was the only option, then so be it.

"Alright, ladies. I'm ready…to make a deal." He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Really? Oh, you won't regret this, we promise!" Margareeta ran towards him for a big hug, and stench grew stronger than before. He didn't want to risk upsetting them by asking, it was probably just the scent of nature from their lives in the forest.

"Of course he won't. He has nothing left to lose…right?" Lucrezia strolled behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest, slipping her hands under his short wave-patterned cloak to unbutton the coat.

"What are you doing?" He twisted his head around until his chin met his shoulder.

"Oh, in our family, we have this little custom." Lucrezia also rested her chin on his shoulder, pressing her cheek to his, "It's our way of "sealing the deal" as they say. Let's just call this the consummation of our…partnership." Both of the sisters laughed joyously as they lowered Prince Hans back down onto the floor, ripping off his clothes, and touching whatever they desired.


End file.
